The Last Time Coming Home
by MyMidnightLove
Summary: Gaara knew that he wouldn't be coming home tonight. He knew that their love had failed, but underneath it all he was afraid of being alone. He didn't want his love to leave him, but the damage was irreparable. [GaaNeji] [Character Death]


**Well, my original plan was to not post any stories on this penname other than Piano, but I liked this one, so I figured there was no harm in putting it up. Please tell me in your reviews if you want this fic to continue, if not, I'll leave it as a oneshot.**

** To clear some things up about this story, it is a GaaNeji, and there is character death. I'll tell you who and how at the end, even though you should probably be able to figure out at least the first part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Please R&R!  
**

* * *

_The Last Time Coming Home_

It was the last time his love would be coming home; this the red haired boy knew. His pale green eyes searched lilac ones for any sadness that had escaped from its well guarded confines, but found none. No defeat in his stance, not broken or destroyed or hurt, not on the outside. But the inside, on the inside the boy knew that his love was dying slowly. He was painfully near his end, and in twenty four hours, he would be no more.

A pale hand snaked over black sheets to meet another and intertwine the fingers of the two. They held on tight, both searching for some sort of anchor to tie them down to this frail reality. Or maybe all they wanted was a rope keeping them together, so that may one slip and fall, the other could go down with him. At least they would always be together.

The one with the red hair thought about how that promise had once meant something. They had sworn to always be together, even past life and into death. But what good was that promise now, when neither of them really knew each other anymore? Both boys had changed. Were they both still people they could spend the rest of their lives with?

The younger boy sighed softly. When had their love started to change? What had it changed into? He couldn't say that it was hatred, or even dislike. It was just that they never spoke anymore, having only silent conversations with their eyes, abandoned thoughts lying helpless and dormant in dusty corners of their small apartment. They didn't know what to say. They didn't know what _not_ to say, or even how to say it. Their relationship was balanced on a string, and the slightest gust of wind could send it careening over the edge into oblivion. Who knew what lay at the bottom?

The taller boy lifted himself up off the bed slowly. No words, not now either. They were used to the silence though. Slowly their fingers slipped apart, an unsettling cold coming over their warm palms as they broke the rope, throwing themselves into the current.

He spoke. Goodbye Love, he said quietly. His voice was like velvet, something that the redhead longed to hear more of. He hadn't realized just how much he missed that voice, the shape his mouth took when he pronounced words, how those pink lips moved to say something sweet. Or at least, that was how it had used to be. Slowly the kind words had turned into emotionless nothing, and then they just stopped saying anything at all. It had all come so slowly and gradually that his mind had wrapped around it and formed a new comfortable way of living.

But when he spoke those soft words, all that shattered, and the shards imbedded themselves in his poor, worn heart, ripping at the seams and staining his perfectly fake reality. He could only watch silently as sadness flooded into those beautiful eyes and stared in defeat as his back turned and walked away, out of the room, out of the apartment, out of his life.

Goodbye…Love.

He whispered it so quietly he could hardly hear it himself. But it didn't matter.

It was already too late.

He was already gone.

_Gone._

* * *

**Well, there you have it!**

**If you don't get who died, it was Neji. He overdoses on sleeping pills. If you want to know how Gaara knew that Neji was going to die, I'm going to peg it as a sort of connection, because even though their love eems to be fading, ti was true at least at some point.**

**So once gain, please R&R and tell me if I should ocnitnue!!!**_  
_


End file.
